


Remembrance

by mao_ayasaka



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mao_ayasaka/pseuds/mao_ayasaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Hisui no Shou.<br/>Who would think that Kaidou Eiri would miss his Messiah?<br/>In respect to azumimizu's fanfic, I changed the title~ XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

It has been a while since I last woke up alone. The last I remember of it was rows and rows of alarm clocks blaring at my ears. I looked around and saw nothing but my bare cell.

Yes, there's no one else but me these days.

"A Sakura is not allowed to have friends or other contacts."

That's a pretty harsh fate.

But considering how far I've come, this loneliness should be nothing by now, right?

Now that I think about it, I'm starting to miss a certain someone.

Someone who's been with me during my time at the Church.

Someone who was with me in my missions while I was a cadet.

Someone who shared the same room with me.

And and that someone whom I always yelled at first thing in the morning.

"Haku..." I heard myself murmur.

I chuckled as I ran my hand through my hair.

Who knew I would miss nagging at him?

I raised my eyes to the small window above my head and vaguely wondered how he is doing?

"Probably sipping on a newly released flavored Nanny." I managed another chuckle. The wind blew outside and snow rushed into the cell I'm being held in.

Sitting down, I think back.

Haku was my Messiah. He is the only one who knows I exist. In my few years at the Church, I learned how to confide in him until he became my very reason to live.

Well, he is an irresponsible, messy, laid-bak (scratch that, too laid-back), a tease, and an annoying person. But he is also a person who've lost so much.

As Shuusuke once said: "Everyone in the Church came here for a reason."

Mine was to use my life - which never seems to let go of me.

Haku was to find his brother.

To be useful to Haku, who kept loosing his Messiahs.

All of the people who picked me up, took me as trash and even called me as such. I was never treated as a person nor was I seen as one.

But Haku...he was the first one to rush to my side when I was hurt. The one who cradled me when I was nearing death. The one who refused to leave when I was hospitalized and in a coma.

Haku...he stayed when everyone else disappeared.

"You will graduate, because of my jinx." I told him just after our graduation mission began.

But I deceived him. It was an order, I had no choice!

Either I kill Haku's brother, or I kill myself.

But Haku chose his life for mine.

I shook my head. That was a stupid thing to do. And it wasn't like him.

If Haku had pulled the trigger, I would've been left alone again. And my jinx, "the one who couldn't die" remains.

"Jinx, my ass." I huffed. It is more like a curse.

No matter what happened to me, I just couldn't die.

If Haku had pulled the trigger, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And the loss would've sent me pointing my gun at my own head.

But it was thanks to this curse that me and Haku graduated.

I grabbed the nearest jail bars and forced myself up only to fall back down again.

"It seems like they broke my leg." I thought.

That was smart.

That way, I couldn't get away.

Now that's a problem.

I have to wait for a few days for my leg to heal. But even then, I will not be able to escape. Not until spring comes.

I can't die here...if he's in this position, he wouldn't give up! I can't give up!

"I haven't died yet!" I shouted, and felt lightheaded as I fall back on my back. "I haven't died yet...not yet...!" I deperately chanted. It has been my mantra these past few days since I was taken in custody.

"That's right." I heard a familiar voice and heard footsteps coming closer. "You haven't died yet, Eiri."

"Haku..." I breathed and everything went black.

The next thing I knew was I was lying down on a makeshift bed in an abandoned building.

So it was true? That Haku came? I tried to sit up but my leg painfully reminded me that it was injured.

"You're awake." Haku casually said sitting down in front of me. "You were lucky none of your bones are broken." He said again and I just couldn't find the words to say.

"It's been a while, Haku." Is all I managed to say. Unrelated, yes. But it's true. We haven't seen each other since we parted in our graduation.

"Ahh." He answered and threw me a juicebox just as he always did. "You've been had pretty badly."

"You think?" I chuckled and sat up carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"What do think?" he asked.

Damn it, he hasn't changed a bit. I looked outside and saw the sleet, I wondered how has it been since I was brought here. Then I looked at Haku again, I noticed his shoulders are trembling. I looked closer and his hair is damp, I looked at the sleet again and judging by the thickness if the snow in the windowsill, it has been going on for hours. And the distance...from what I recall the nearest building from where I was held in was about four miles and there's nothing in between.

Oh no. Don't tell me he dragged me here during the snowfall?! I thought as my fear was confirmed when I saw his boots.

"Haku!" I exclaimed not minding my aching leg and standing up. In that weather, carrying an unconscious person on his back wearing nothing but that coat of his; that's a recipe for hypothermia!

"So you already noticed?" he said with a faint smile on his face. That irked me. Doesn't he care about his well-being? "Took you long enough."

That's it.

"That's not the point! You could've froze to death!" I retorted. Exasperated as I am, I know Haku would find his way out of my rants. He could've left me there, I could escape on my own. How could he just ignore his body's well-being just to get there where I was? Just to get me out of there? You've got to be kidding me. I am a Sakura. I wasn't trained to die in confinement. I can get out on my own yet...my Messiah, he came for me.

"I came there, Eiri-" he said. But I didn't let him finish. His voice is trembling now. And his shivering became more pronounced.

That's the last straw.

I took my gloves off. Followed by my coat, I fumbled but I took out my shirt in a hurry.

"Take your clothes off!" I demanded. Haku couldn't move by his own so I hurriedly removed his upper clothes.

I wrapped my arms around him as soon as I took off his shirt.

I could feel his body shivering. His muscles are hard as a rock. Just how long has he been enduring this?

Haku...why would you do that?

I shut my eyes tight. I have to thank Haku for coming to get me, even if I didn't need it.

After a while, I could feel his trembling is lessening. I was relieved. That's good, his temperature is rising.

Slowly, I felt his hands on my back.

"E-Eiri..." he murmured.

Yes, his hands are beginning to get warm and he began to relax against me. And just when our temperatures are the same, I felt his hand tangling against my hair.

I've felt this before. Back when we were still at the Church.

"Why'd you do it, Haku?" I absentmindedly asked.

"I wanted to see you, Eiri." He answered.

What?! Just because of that? His disregarded his own safety just because he wanted to see me?

"Just because of that?!" I shouted but he wrapped his other arm around my waist. I turned my head to look at him only to find him looking at me.

"Yes, just because of that, Eiri." He answered and that was it, I just dropped the whole subject. He inched closer to my face, dangerously closer by the second. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips against mine.

It was a bit cold. I breathed in, in an attempt to warm him up. And I found myself kissing back.

I can't lie anymore. I wanted to see Haku again. And he came just when I was missing him.

"Damn Haku, how did you read what's on my mind?" I said in between our breaths.

"You're my Messiah, aren't you?" he answered and placed another kiss on my cheek.

That's right. We're Messiahs. We both know what's on each other's minds. And I can never hide anything from him, and him from me.

He's warm, so much warmer than he was earlier.

I felt his tongue sweep against my lips. I wanted to tease him just as he did me before, but the hand that brushed against my waist made me moan and opened my mouth for him.

It was like before. He hasn't changed. He's still Haku. The way he held me close, the way he clung on to my shoulders and the way he bit into my collarbones.

He pushed me and I fell on my back.

I wanted to say something but my voice seemed to be stuck in my throat, and all I could utter are groans and moans. And through it all, I heard Haku whisper something.

It didn't matter. What matters now is Haku.

He was still trembling when he unbuckled my belt, and I had to help him with his. But it wasn't because of the cold, it was something else. He intertwined his fingers against mine and continued on his onslaught.

And suddenly everything became warm. We were sweating, and we could see the fog coming from out breaths.

I felt my hips jerk up as we hit our apex.

As I thought, it was just as messy as before. He collapsed on top of me as we both tried to catch our breaths.

We stayed in each other's arms for a long while that I lost count of time.

"Haku, are you alright now?" I asked but he didn't answer. I arched my eyebrows. What's the matter with him now? "Haku?" I called again. I shook him a little and heard a soft snuffle. He's asleep?

I sighed heavily, I can't believe him. He's such a baby. I took his coat and covered us with it.

As I turned to look at the window and I saw that the sleet has stopped.

"I'm here, Eiri." Haku muttered in his sleep.

"I know, Haku...I know." I said as tightened my embrace.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Distant Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065622) by [hidekidekdek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekidekdek/pseuds/hidekidekdek)




End file.
